Dezcolia
An Inhabited world 18 light Years Past Vulcan in the Direction of El Nanth. First explored in 2113 By the EAS Foremost Dezcolia had an ancient space presence that at that time was cold and most of it unusable due to a lack of maintenance. Archeology indicated that the stations and remaining ships had not been used in at least 500 years. Some of the stations, noticeably the military base taken over by the crew of the EAS Foremost, where mothballed as if someone intended to return. Planet-side the local people are Gold Orions. There are no Green Orions present. Said Orions were busy doing each other dirt in boxcar lots. Gunpowder weapons being the principle dirt dealer. Populations where low. No more than 100,000,000. Evidence in terms of city footprints both occupied and abandoned indicate a much larger population at one time. The majority of the planet culturally was in the final stages of a death spiral down to stone age barbarism if not interrupted. On the plus side they had lost the ability to take the planet with them. The Green Question There where found no Green Orions on Dezcolia. Odd to say the least. Slavery at least had died out for alack of slaves. The Iiawah island below) deeply regretted the loss of the elements that greens contributed, and would welcome them as equals. They have no idea what happened ot them. Iiawah - People of the Charter Iiawah is noted for a gentle society that seems caught up in love and neighborliness, Orion hippies. They have something called "The Landing Field" Some day the ships will return. It is a laid back place. No big chiefs. Orion culture is followed, they have "important people" but the hard edge they have seen in most Orion society isn't present. The dog eat dog element is totally absent. In 1914 Mesanic took 500 people to the island. They avoided contact with the outside, mainly for their own safety. The Iiawah live by a document they call the Charter It is was written by Mesanic. All those that joined the company agreed to the charter. They have the original safely locked away. On reaching adulthood all sign. If they cannot sign they are given a boat, food and water. The scroll is quite long at this time. Every year they read the charter and those that are new adults sign. In Brief the Charter states: 'The Rules of Behavior --' *Everyone is equal that signs the charter. *Everyone belongs to themselves, even Greens. *Everyone has the right to self defense. *I will not be a douchebag. Underhanded behavior will bite your ass. *Wealth shared is wealth increased, wealth horded is wealth diminished. When your neighbors are prosperous you are more prosperous. *Do not hoard, put your wealth back into the business and your people. *If you insist on having it all, you will have nothing. *An agreeable relationship with your competitors will benefit you. 'The rules for resolving disputes --' *Bring disagreements into the open. *Do it soon. Allowing disputes to fester is a cancer to the soul and the community. *If the disagreement cannot be resolved between the parties, bring it before the community. You will abide by that decision. *People that cannot abide by the charter are to be exiled. The community has no right to kill anyone for any reason. 'The Rules on Rules --' *There are no rules for making rules. This is not an oversight. Too many rules benefits no one. If there is no harm in your actions, do as you will. *You are responsible to seeing that your actions hold no harm. If you do harm, you will pay to fix that harm. The original charter is kept in the House of Common Interests. A copy is etched into basalt, set in gold on one side of The Place of Dispute Resolution. Those that sign the character are part of the community. If you refuse to sign they supply you, give you a boat and exile you. Life in this manner is possible. Current Dezcolia was colonized in 2120. It is currently a mixed Orion-Human world. Greens are back. Gold Orions are still the majority population. Category:UFP Space Category:Orion Space Category:Planets